Talk:Bully Wiki
Main Page/Archive1 Students and Quotes (Updated November 25, 2008) Preppies *Bryce (7) *Chad (4) *Justin (5) Greasers *Hal (5) *Lefty (4 + sort 3) *Lola (4) *Lucky (16) *Norton (6) *Peanut (3) *Ricky (2) Jocks *Luis (4) *Mandy (5) Townies *Clint aka Henry (6) *Gurney (3) *Jerry (4) *Leon (1) *Omar (3) *Otto (4) *Zoe (5) Non-clique *Angie (8) *Ivan (needs 8 more) *Gloria (10) *Karen (12) *Lance (14) *Melody (10) *Pedro (6) *Trevor (15) Proposed quote order So as to standardize everything, here's how I think it should be organized. :Cutscene Dialogue :Friendly Dialogue :: Wandering :: Greeting :: Conversing :: Goodbye :: Requesting hiring money :: Receiving hiring money :: If Jimmy hides while hiring :Unfriendly Dialogue :: Friendly acceptance of apology :: Apologizing :: When bullied :: Threatening :: Demanding protection money :: Receiving protection money :: Laughing at clothing :Fight Dialogue :: Watching a fight :: Attacking :: Joining a fight :: While fighting :: Chasing :: Out of breath :: When hidden from :: Winning a fight :: Knocked Out :Authority Figure/Little Kid Dialogue :: Threatening to tattle :: Tattling :: Warning to get to class :: When tattled to :: When busting someone :Miscellaneous Dialogue :: Bumped into :: Hit by vehicle :: Hit in the groin :: Hit by stink bomb :: Hit by dead rat :: Spat on :: Swirlied :Other Characters on... '' McJeff 19:12, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Discussion What quotes do you reckon all student should have listed then? I think the Bullies in particular should always have the Insults, shoving taunts, and physical bullying quotes stated since its their characteristics. Maybe even add threatening money too. Dan the Man 1983 21:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm of the opinion that unless the character doesn't have 20 quotes yet, quotes should be included on a basis of either how funny they are, or how indicative of the character's characteristics they are. McJeff 01:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hard to find 20 quotes for some students like Bo. Dan the Man 1983 02:06, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::You just have to be patient enough to catch them in conversations. There's a couple missions where the clock disappears for a while, but none that I know of where you're on good faction standing with the Jocks. I've got a game saved at Christmas morning, the clock doesn't run while Jimmy's being called to the office so it's great for quote mining, but it doesn't work for non-hostile quotes for the Greasers and Jocks since I'm on bad terms with them at the time. McJeff 04:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Start of Chapter 5 is always a good time to hang around Jocks and listen to them. I haven't played Bully in over 2 weeks since I'm playing True Crime New York City again. I haven't even played GTA 4 in a while. I always add in the crime ridden city cheat code on True Crime and patrol the streets, the mission bore me in the game. Dan the Man 1983 06:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I haven't gotten to play GTA4 yet and I want to really badly, but I'll probably never get to because I don't want enough different games to justify buying a next-gen system, and if I do get one it's probably going to be the Wii. The games I mostly play are older games, mostly from the SNES era and late 90s/early turn of the century PC games. Tangent, but I've always sorta thought the SNES era was the peak of videogaming because that was when game content was #1. Now it's as much about graphics and features as anything else. I sit here thinking they could make something like Super Mario World with around 500 levels, or a Legend of Zelda: Link to the Past with 30+ dungeons, and wish they'd do that instead of making me quit playing the final fantasy series because of cruddy voice acting. :::::Anyway. Do you know of any times when the game clock disappears besides the three I already know of? Those are at the beginning of the game, during Halloween, and Christmas morning. McJeff 07:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Not that I remember no. :::::GTA 4 is wicked, Niko is funny, and a good protagonist, you feel sorry for him in a way, he is a ruthless person, but shows a lot of remorse in some ways. He pronounces dick as deek. Was hilarious hearing him say You're a deek to someone in a small cutscene. Christina laughed at it, and set it as her myspace name for a while. I have no next generation console, my brother has an XBOX 360. I was gonna get Bully SE for it, but I decided against it. Dan the Man 1983 08:17, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Un-named Townsfolk (updated 4th November 2008) There's still some Townsfolk who have yet to be identified. I'll be glad if someone can help out, as I don't have the Instruction Manual (my game is a bootleg copy). * White female with medium auburn hair and blue fur blouse and skirt. * White elderly male hobo with balding white hair and blue vest over purple shirt. * White middle-aged hobo/news-stand owner with heavy black shirt and denim jeans. * White elderly resident of the retirement home in white pyjamas. * White middle-aged lady at Carnival running the High Striker. * White male midget at Splish-Splash dunk tank. That's all I can think of. I'll update the list later. Paul H K 09:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Tonight while I was playing, I heard one of the townswomen, I think Bethany, say "I can't believe Zack Owens asked me out. Ew." or something like that. I know Zack Owens is one of the names that never got matched to a character in the game, but since her dialogue mentions him... :I didn't know where else to say this. McJeff 06:42, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Article discussion 2. Constantinos Brakus as featured article is near it's end. So who or what article should be next to be the featured article? Dan the Man 1983 18:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :At the rate we're going through featured articles I suggest we make the time they stay featured 2 weeks instead of 1. As for the next featured article, has Russell been featured yet? McJeff 18:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yes but there no rule stating that an article cannot be featured twice is there? Russell was featured before Dr Crabblesnitch. Dan the Man 1983 18:42, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::Anyways I vote Zoe Taylor if she hasn't been featured already. Dan the Man 1983 05:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Zoe needs many more quotes, but Gary looks like a good candidate to me. McJeff 17:17, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::The Article on Gary is very detailed which would make it a good Article of the month.mrmonkey286 ::::::I agree, Gary does look like a good candidate. Dan the Man 1983 19:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Officer Monson is my next choice. What the article really lacks are the quotes, 4 more are needed. Paul H K 03:51, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Racial Heritage lines I'm listing this here so it gets more consensus because it's one of the things Dan and I disagree on. I am of the opinion that all sentences involving a character's racial heritage should be removed from the wikia. The reasons are the following. 1) The creaters of Bully clearly were not taking this into account when naming students. 2) Most last names were obtained from the Bully Soundboard. The soundboard of course is known to have errors on it (Bif Tremblay, Tad Smith-Althorp Smith, Ted Sinclair, Cornelius Thomas, either Thad or Dan's last name is wrong...) 3) There is so little involving race included in the game that one must assume that the creators made a deliberate attempt to make the game that way. In conclusion, because race is completely ignored in the game, because the names so clearly don't match up to the heritage, and the soundboard might've gotten the names wrong. McJeff 06:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I think we should only list the ones that do match up. :Like state Algernon's surname as being Greek or Greek Cypriot. I think Angie and Pedro are the clearest examples of their name and heritage. :I know it's a little speculative, but speculation here stands more of a chance, then it does at Wikipedia. Dan the Man 1983 10:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Bully Wiki rules page. I was thinking of making a new page to include our rules. This is what I have come up with so far. Bully Wiki rules *1.Quotes are limited to 20 quotes per character, unless stated otherwise. *2.Removing content without reason is treated as vandalism here, so if you are going to remove content, then explain the reasons why you removed it. *3.Always sign your comments on talk pages, and never edit other users comments without their consent. *4.Always assume good faith. *5.Always be civil towards other users, even if you don't agree with their edits on the Wiki. If you have a problem or a dispute with another user then try and sort it out on their talk pages. If that fails go to the Bully Wiki Administrators' noticeboard, and ask for help. *6.No edit wars, if you disagree with a users edit, then use their talk page and explain why. *7.Do not try to enforce a policy or a rule that does not exist. Feel free to add on any you guys think I have left out. Dan the Man 1983 18:59, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Discussion This is for discussion for the rules above. Dan the Man 1983 18:59, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Sound like some good rule's.Mrmonkey286 20:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * Hey Dan, do you think we should add the rule about wanting to get rid of an old quote and add a new, more interesting one? Like having to state you took out a quote to add a better one in the Edit summary? TheKidInside 03:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes that is a good rule. Dan the Man 1983 05:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: Your new editted set of rules seems great.Everything included. :] TheKidInside 07:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Strange but.. One time I bet money on Flash at the carnival, but Lightning's lifebar had the name Zeke above it. Now the problem is whether we should rename Lightning Zeke or leave it as it is. Futhermore, a poster outside the Freak Show advertising them can be seen. Please give your opinions on this matter. Paul H K 08:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :I think we should rename Lightning Zeke if that is the case. Dan the Man 1983 08:21, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know where you're getting the names of people, but here's how I see it. ::If the game doesn't specify, wherever you got the information is fine. ::If the game DOES specify, then the game is always right, period, period. ::If the Lightning/Zeke situation is like the Clint aka Henry situation where both names are equally canonical, then the article should probably be renamed to Zeke aka Lightning. McJeff 04:26, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Advertised I advertised this Wiki at IMDB.com. So hopefully we will get a few more users around here helping out. Dan the Man 1983 06:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction. What is everyone's opinions on fan fiction on this Wiki. I'm all for users writing short stories based around Bully. Dan the Man 1983 04:08, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :You mean having people post their fanfic on this wiki? I'm not against it in principal, but I think it probably violates some policy or other. I know Wikipedia has a policy about what you're allowed to use your userspace for and thatit forbids stuff like fanfic, but I don't know if wikia has the same. McJeff 05:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think I will ask one of the community support team about fan fiction. If it is allowed, then we should have it here, providing that we make guidelines about it too. Dan the Man 1983 05:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think the fanfics are an excellent idea but how to sort them is the problem. Will there be a big forum kind of thing with the fanfictions or something? I'm kind of worried about how to sort all the fanfics. I mean, will they just be on the users page or should a complete new forum group start for people to post their fanfics? what are your ideas on this? TheKidInside 05:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Fan fiction will be articles and under the category of Fan fiction. A rule should be that fan fiction MUST NOT BE be edited into character or other Bully information pages. Anyways I asked one of the community team, since she was active, she might get back to me quickly. Dan the Man 1983 05:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I created a page on Bully Fanfiction. Basically, it's a description of the general nature of Bully fanfiction. I figure that if people actually want to use Wikia to promote their stories, they can make subpages from that (for example, Bully Fanfiction/Algie is Lame). They should be flat out forbidden from adding anything fanfic related to the actual character articles, though. Even letting characters have a subsection for fanfic portrayals would get messy, especially with popular characters like Gary and Trent (who's already had people try to add fanfic stuff to his article). McJeff 05:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight. Anyone think putting this Wiki on this would be a good idea?